


The Morning After

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe wants to know what Sunstreaker's been up to.</p><p>Post-war AU setting where peace has been declared. Contains sticky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AcidGreenFlames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidGreenFlames/gifts).



"Hey, Sunshine, where were you last night?"

"None of your business."

 _Dark hands clasp his hips and haul him back. He groans, head bowed, aft up. His fingers dig grooves in the mesh of the cheap hotel recharge pad, and his nodes sing as the ache in his valve is replaced by an urgent filling heat._

Sideswipe smirks. "Blue told me something interesting." 

"Yeah?"

"Said he saw you leaving a bar with a 'con."

_Fingers wrap around his length, slick and warm. He thinks what a picture they'd make, a web of contrasts. Rough versus smooth; his polished perfect finish, and the rotary's scratched and dented grey. Unexpected: the stupid pick-up line, the appeal to his ego, their little war of words over one too many high grade shots. He'd gone out spoiling for a fight; by the time they left the bar he was spoiling for something else entirely._

"You're not denying it."

"It's none of your business."

"Ha!"

_Sandstorm had called it fragging for peace, but he'd been screwing Octane before the war was even over. Vortex doesn't call it anything at all, but goads him into spreading his thighs, taunts him with promises of stellar overloads, of pleasures he never knew existed, of a taste of old Cybertron and everything he'd left behind so long ago._

"So you did?" Sideswipe elbows him, grinning.

Sunstreaker gives him a look. "You're lucky fratricide is still a crime."

Sideswipe laughs. "Well?" he says. 

"Well what?"

"You condescend to screw someone, I wanna know about it. Details!"

_He doesn't plan on staying the night; he could do without the awkwardness of a morning after. But the rotary doesn't plan on sleeping, and it's dawn before he stumbles down to the hotel bar to catch a glass of coolant, a cube of mid grade. He leaves without saying goodbye. No exchange of comm freqs, no soft words of farewell. Just a tingle in his circuits, a buzzing satisfied warmth that spreads through every part of him._

"Blue got it wrong," Sunstreaker says. "There's nothing to tell." 

"Liar," Sideswipe says, but he knows his brother well, and changes the subject.


End file.
